Mood's change
by Unanimous persons
Summary: Almost a year has passed since mavis and Johnny started traveling when Mavis comes down with a horrible disease. When Johnny brings her back to the hotel to recover, she endangers everyone at the hotel. Can mavis be strong enough to over come the disease and not hurt anyone she loves in the process? -T for sensuality and violence
1. Chapter 1

**So this being my first fanfiction, please read,review, and tell me what you think. Rating may go up. Oh and I don't own hotel Transylvania. anyway...enjoy!**

It was a dark and stormy night, which was very uncommon and unlike all the usual cool and crisp nights at hotel Transylvania. There the infamous Count Dracula was tending to all of his guest's questions and requests.

"Mr. Dracula, I would like a room that has a view of the mountains and a jacuzzi," demanded a large and quite ugly looking fly with just a slight attitude.

"I will try and get your room as soon as possible," Dracula replied politely while trying to ignore his rudeness.

"Good and make it quick," said the fly before walking away.

"Wheew," sighed Dracula. He looked down his long line of awaiting guests. He had another 40 requests to take! "Aggggg," he groaned."Next!".

Just then a silver suit of armor came running up to him. "Sir, sir there's an emergency,"Shouted the armor.

"Not now,can't you see I'm busy?" Replied Dracula in an annoyed tone.

"But..."

"I said go away!"(ROAR!), cutting off the knights speech.

"But sir, Johnny is on the phone", said the knight persistently.

Dracula's eyes opened in surprise before he bolted down to the nearest telephone and picked it up.

Johnny and mavis had been traveling for almost an entire year now. Calls from them were very rare because they were usually busy sightseeing and going on with their own lives. So Dracula was more than happy to take any calls he could from them.

"Johnny! It's been such a long time. How are..." He tried to say before getting abruptly cut off.

"Drac, can't talk much right now but were coming back to the hotel". Johnny's voice sounded extremely urgent.

Dracula was so shocked that the only word that could slip out of his mouth was..."When?"

"NOW!", then the line cut.

Dracula stood there for a few moments sorting through what just happened. His mind had been scattered and dazed from the sudden burst of surprising information. He hadn't expected mavis and Johnny to be coming back for at least a few months, if anything they were just calling to say hi. But after the sudden call, Dracula knew this was not the case. After collecting his thoughts, he excitedly rushed to the main door to greet them. On the way, he nearly tripped over everything he passed because of his excitation and joy that he would get to see them again on such short notice.

He got to the door just in time to see the couple walk ,or rather, run inside and out of the rain. Johnny hustled her in like the only way to get her to move was to move her himself. he had no jacket on and was soaked to the Bone while mavis had a black coat and sweatshirt with the hood up so her face was not visible.

"Johnny!,mavis!, it's so nice to see you again", Dracula greeted warmly. But instead of the warm greeting that he expected back, they quickly walked past him and into the closest elevator as fast as they could. The last thing Dracula saw before the elevator doors closed was Johnny looking back with a worried look on his face.

"That was not at all how I imagined this reunion would play out" thought Dracula to himself. Then another thought crossed his mind. what was with that look on Johnny's face? Eventually Dracula brushed it off with the idea that they were probably just really tired from the flight here and that They were probably jet lagged. He would go and check on them some time later after they had gotten a chance to rest a little bit.

Dracula finished attending to the rest of his guests before starting off towards Mavis's room."what am I going to say to them? Dracula said while pacing just outside of mavis's room."I haven't seen them for almost a year." Dracula pondered to himself for a couple of minutes."whoo... Ok here goes nothing" he said finally as he gabbed the Handle. Head poked through the door, he softly spoke. "Hello? Mavy wavy, you in here? The room was pitch dark. After Dracula's eyes adjusted to the extremely low lighting, he could see Mavis's black figure with her back turned toward him."mavis?"he asked.

At that exact moment, she turned around revealing not the loving blue eyes that Dracula had seen her grow up with but instead, red menacing eyes had taken there place. And they weren't the kind of eyes that Dracula had when he got angry. Mavis's eyes where blood red with no pupils. But Otherwise, everything else was exactly the same about her.

The old vampire gasped."mavis...,"

mavis roared then charged at her father at full speed with a look of pure fury. But just before she could get to him, the door slammed shut from the outside. The vampire turned to see who had closed the door. Johnny was breathing heavily with his hand still on the door knob.

He looked up at Dracula and smiled even though he knew that Dracula could easily see, from the expression on his face, that he was hiding something

"hey Drac, what's up?".


	2. Chapter 2

"What was that?"demanded Dracula who was obviously expecting an explanation, And a good one at that.

Johnny smiled as innocently as he could."what was what?"

Dracula gave him a look.

Johnny's smile faded as he could see Drac was not buying it."Ohhhhh... That. Well you see, that's kind of an interesting story cause...

Dracula yelled at the man." DO NOT PLAY GAMES WITH ME HUMAN! THAT IS MY DAUGHTER IN THERE AND YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!

Johnny, who was not even the slightest bit frightened from Dracula's yelling, just stared down at the floor with sad eyes and sighed in defeat. "Ok" Johnny replied softly." Can you keep a secret?"

Dracula replied cautiously." It depends on what kind of secret it is that I'm keeping".

"No, Drac I need you to promise me you'll keep this a secret. If you tell anyone about the conversation we had here, you would have just put all your guests in harms way". Johnny tone was dead serious." Also I won't tell you if you don't promise".

"Fine, I promise"answered Dracula.

"Ok..." Johnny started to pace in the hallway not looking at Dracula. "Apparently, Mavis has picked up a disease or flu called "DVMCD" or "DVMC" for shorter usage".

"DVC what...?" A confused Dracula replied.

"DVMC" repeated Johnny. "It stands for Dramatic Vampire Mood Change Disease."

"I have never heard of such disease" Dracula said doubtfully.

"Yea because its "new" or "newer" at least. It started about two years ago in India. No one knows exactly what caused it to start but they do know that it has something to do with the humans."

Dracula carefully absorbed the information he got. "And how exactly do you know this?" He questioned.

"I picked up some book in this like voodoo shop thing" Johnny answered.  
"Of course, this was after Mavis got infected".

Dracula's ears perked up in interest when he heard this." Ahhh, yes, and how did you figure out she was infected?".

Johnny started to explain the entire story to him."it all started when we were in India. You know, Mavis wanting to see the taj and all."

"Yes yes I know just move on already" Dracula said impatiently.

"Ok well anyway, it was late and we were walking back from the taj to our hotel room."Johnny started again. "While we were walking, these two guys jumped us and told us to give them our money or they would kill us".

Dracula yelled with concern. "WHAT!? Is Mavis alright?!

"oh Yea, yea she's perfectly fine" Johnny immediately answered back.

Dracula let out a relived sigh.

"Although I can't say the same for the men who jumped us" Johnny continued.

The vampire looked confused."What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, when they jumped us, I was just expecting Mavis to beat them around a little bit so that they would learn their lesson. But instead of that outcome, Mavis totally jumped up and ripped both of their heads off in less than three seconds." Johnny stood there like he had just witnessed the incident. "I couldn't believe what I just saw. It was like Mavis was a totally different person altogether".

Dracula was surprised about this and could see a hint of sadness in Johnny's eyes. This was mixed with the fright and concern that followed there. Also, for the first time Dracula had noticed that Johnny had dark bags underneath his eyes. It looked like he hasn't slept in weeks. Heck, he could of passed off as one of Dracula's zombie servants if he wanted to. There were also small cuts and scars on his face that looked relatively new. "Johnny, what happened to your face?"

"I'm getting to that" Johnny replied  
"So after she killed them, she turned to me with the red eyes that she has now then her eyes went normal again. She looked at her hands that were covered in blood and couldn't believe it ether. We ran to the hotel room as fast as we could and washed all the blood off her."

Dracula just nodded taking the scenario In.

Johnny continued. "Over the next few days, we just tried to forget what happened but Mavis had violent break outs more and more often. They were usually in public so fortunately I was able to stop her from hurting anyone before she came to her senses again". Tears started to form in the corners of Johnny's eyes." Then on the last breakout, which was on the maid who cleans our hotel room, she never resurfaced from her violent nature. I was able to get the maid out of the room safely before Mavis could hurt her and managed to lock Mavis in the room. This was when I decided to get that book in the voodoo shop. Everything that I've told you about this disease came from it."

Dracula wanted to know as much about this disease as he possibly could so that maybe he could help his daughter." What other important information did the book tell you about this disease".

Johnny stopped pacing for a moment to think."well there's the stages of the disease"

"Yes start with that." Dracula was a bit annoyed as that was obviously important.

"Ok so unless she heals after this first stage, there are two stages that are certain to happen." Johnny explained. "First is extreme aggression and violence like she is now. She is not herself at all so don't think she won't hurt or even kill any of the people she loves an cares about. That means you too.

Dracula thought about this. He would have to be more carful when helping her.

Johnny continued." Then if she doesn't snap out of it, she go into stage two which is extreme and excessive love with a strong sense of possessiveness."

"meaning?" Dracula questioned.

"Meaning if she's with me and you try to talk to me or her, she would immediately go into super possessive mode and would probably hurt you"  
Johnny clarified

Dracula put his face into his hands." Is there any stage that doesn't include the possibility of someone getting hurt?"

"I'm afraid not" Johnny replied gravely. "all the rest of the stages depend on Mavis and her conflicting emotions on the inside."

Dracula lifted his face out of his hands and looked at Johnny questioningly."how did you survive with her then?"

"Johnny's eyes opened wider." Ahh yes glad you mentioned that cause that is also important." he again started to pace. "well in the book it says that besides the stages of mood there is also stages of intensity. The first stage is that she could hurt people she loved but she could never kill them. There was still a chance that she could just accept you and just beat you up instead of kill you when she reached stage two.

Dracula couldn't really see an upside to that.

"After I read this I rushed to Mavis to try to get on her good side even if it was a long and painful process."

"But you don't look that bad" Dracula replied.

Johnny lifted his shirt which horrified Dracula. He had deep claw marks and gashes all over his torso. Most of them looked like they needed stitches and all of them would scar.

"Oh my god Johnny we need to get you to the infirmary" Dracula demanded.

"No, I'm fine" Johnny insisted pulling his shirt back down and wincing a little when the fabric rubbed against the wounds. He continued. "That stage ended in India on the flight home. Now she'll kill anyone except me without a second thought."

There was a long pause before Dracula broke the silence between them."how long does this disease last" asked Dracula.

Johnny's eyes fell to the floor."the book was not very specific" he explained. It said anywhere from two weeks to ..." Johnny mumbled the last part of the sentence.

"I'm sorry but even with my vampire hearing I couldn't hear what you said. Dracula complained.

Johnny looked up straight into Dracula's eyes and repeated what he said clearly."I said anywhere from two weeks to, well, forever.

Another long moment passed except this time Johnny was the one to break the silence." Drac you have to so me a favor that besides promising me you won't tell anyone about this, you also won't try to intervene.

Dracula was shocked at what he was hearing. "What?.. No... Of course I'm going to try to help her she's my only child I would do anything for her." He persisted

Johnny responded." I know I know but I can't see anyone get hurt because of her. You don't understand she won't just beat you up like she will to me, she will kill you. I can't let that happen so promise me."

Dracula just stood there watching Johnny's pleading features and deciding. "Ok" he finally said in defeat.

"Thank you," Johnny sighed before walking towards the room

"Johnny" Dracula stopped him when he was half way there,

He looked over his shoulder

Dracula took the hint and continued. "I want you to keep me updated on her condition ok?"

Johnny nodded then entered Mavis's room.

**A/N: sorry about all the talking, I just had to set up some background information. The next chapter will have less talking.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello? Is anybody there? Johnny? Dad?". Mavis looked at her surroundings. Everything was white with no sight of ending in any direction. The vast flat landscape seemed to go on forever. "Where am I?" Whispered Mavis to herself. She started to walk in no direction in particular, she just walked.

Mavis had no idea how long she had been walking. Was it minutes or hours? She thought to herself. She called out again, "hello?!, anybody?!". After a long while, the white nothingness around her formed a scene. She was back at her 118 birthday party and in front of her was her and Johnny dancing to the music. It was like she was watching a flashback.

(Roar!) "sorry big man" Johnny repeated.

Mavis remembered that this was where they shared their first kiss. Sure it wasn't the best but it was still the first. After they kissed, Dracula flew up into Johnny's face.

"How could you? After I shared my pain with you", Dracula said furiously

"But...no" Johnny started.

Then mavis spoke."dad it was just a kiss".

"No your not allowed to kiss"

"Dad, I'm allowed to do things. I'm not 43 anymore. I'm allowed to like people or go see the world again.

Mavis just stood there and watched this horrible memory.

"Because it doesn't really exist!"  
Dracula shouted.

Mavis remembered how angry she had been at her father. She was so angry even now she could feel the anger start to reboil up inside of her. Finally, after watching a little more, she couldn't take it anymore and ran in the opposite direction of the scene as fast as she could. Mavis eventually slowed down after she thought she had put enough distance between her and the scene. Then another scene formed around her.

She was in Hawaii at a Luau. She remembered that this was the first place Johnny had taken her when they left the hotel. Sitting in front of her at a table were her and Johnny watching the show and having a great time. Then she remembered the rest of this moment."Oh no".

After the event ended, one of the hula girls still in her grass skirt passed their table and winked at Johnny. Johnny smiled and watched her walk away clearly checking her out.

"What was that?" Mavis said a bit angered by Johnny's response to the hula girls wink.

Johnny snapped out of it and stared back at Mavis."what was what?"

Mavis responded firmly. "Oh don't act like you don't know,I saw you checking that girl out".

"What?! No ,I wasn't "checking her out" Johnny stated even though he was obviously lying.

"Then what were you doing Johnny?"  
Mavis questioned.

"Oh you know, just looking around..." He replied

"Agggg I can't believe you!" she said as she turned her back towards Johnny.

Then the scene faded away leaving Mavis in the white again. She recalled that that was the most angry she's ever been at Johnny. The anger boiled higher in her. "Why did all these flashbacks make her want to seriously hurt someone" she thought to herself as she kept walking.

The scene changed one more time so that she was now back at the hotel. This moment had been like only a couple of weeks after the end of her party. She walked down the halls to the main lobby were she saw Johnny walk up to her past self.

"Hey" Johnny exclaimed.

"Hi" she responded.

Johnny continued," so I got this list here and I was hoping that you could check off each of the places you want to see in order after Hawaii, of course".

Mavis took the pencil and paper from her boyfriend. While she was thinking, she overheard her name in the conversation some guests were having behind her.

"Can you believe it?"asked the first guest. "Mavis, the daughter of the famous Count Dracula, going out with a human!"

"I know, how absolutely absurd and unheard of. That girl has some real nerve", Replied the second guest.

Mavis snapped the pencil she was holding as her face turned bright red with anger.

The scene dissipated. Now Mavis was basically steaming. "What is with all these memories" she yelled into the white. She stormed off in a random direction. While walking, she realized that all of the memories had been the part that had made her the most angry but they never showed the resolution to the problem. The scene alway cut before it got there.

As she kept walking, she came upon two doors. One was about twenty feet to her left while the other was twenty feet to her right. Mavis decided to walk to the left one first. The closer she got to the door, the more visible the door became so that now she could see that there was something on it. she walked closer to see a giant thick metal chain on the door with a very sturdy looking padlock. "Why would this be locked" she though to herself while jiggling the chain.

Mavis turned around to go to the other door but it had moved nearly a mile away from her. She could see it far in the distance using her enhanced eyesight. "No way that door was that far away" she said to  
Herself as she started to move towards it.

Just then a voice whispered out from nowhere,"your a disgrace".

Mavis stopped moving and turned around to find where the source of the voice was coming from but saw no one."what?, who's there?" She spoke. When no reply came back, she started to move again. Then the voice came back.

"Johnny can't event explore in the daytime because of you" it whispered

Mavis became enraged at this remark. "Stop it!" yelled Mavis. She started to walk faster.

Again the voice continued to aggravate the vampire." Your father is so ashamed of you because of your reputation as a human lover"

"Stop lying!" She broke out in a sprint.

"Johnny will probably get bored and leave you" the voice whispered

"I said stop!" Screamed Mavis as she covered her ears while continuing to run. She reached the door which had a sign over the top that said stage two on it. She couldn't stay here much longer or she would explode from the anger built up inside and that voice was making things a lot worse. Mavis embraced the fact that anywhere was better than here and ran through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's another chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and/or followed my story. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can.**

"I have to help her. I can't bear to see her like that. she's my daughter". Dracula was pacing on the ceiling of his office talking to himself and contemplating on what he should do."If I go then I break my promise to Johnny. If I stay, I endure watching my child suffer." He had been thinking for almost four hours.

Johnny was almost never seen around the hotel. The only time you would see him is if he ether had to go to the bathroom or was getting mavis food.

" I mean I know that Johnny is trying to be the hero and doesn't want anyone to get hurt but he should have known that when it comes to Mavis's well-being, I have no willpower in the matter. I must try to help her, even if it means that I will get hurt",Dracula decided as he jumped off the ceiling and landed gracefully on the floor then headed towards the door.

Meanwhile, Johnny was sitting in the hall outside of Mavis's room. He had just had a very vicious fight with her. It was more like he just stood there and took the beating but it still drained him of all his energy. He just needed some time to rest. Johnny was about to close his eyes when he heard a familiar voice start to talk to him.

"Mavis is a really lucky girl to have a boyfriend who cares for her more than he cares for himself" said the head from the door Handle. It swung a little when it spoke.

"Yea" Johnny just replied tiredly.

"You know, I used to have a husband that was exactly like you",continued the head." He would have given me the world if I had asked for it. Then one day I found out that I had cancer and that it had spread too far to stop. The doctor told me I had around a month or two. We searched everywhere medically and magically to try and find a cure for it no matter what the price for the antidote. Just when we had given up the chance that there was a cure, along comes Dracula asking if we needed any help. We told him all about our problem and he said he could cure me! We were so happy but of course there was a catch. It would include having to turn me into a shrunken head and I would have to work for Dracula at the hotel."

"What did you say" asked Johnny who was very interested in the heads story.

"Well I didn't want to but my husband convinced me to go through with the deed saying that I would thank him one day. But that was over 100 years ago. He's long gone and I'm still here wishing to this day that he could have just let me go.

Johnny was actually quite interested in her life story. After all this time, the heads were known just as a tool to remind guests to not disturb each room but for the first time, Johnny realized that they were all once regular people with regular lives. This gave all the heads new respect in Johnny's eyes.

"Thanks for telling me that and for cheering me up" he replied after a while.

" No problem, anytime" the head replied sounding like she had just done something helpful,which she had.

Just then Johnny spotted Dracula walking down the hall towards him.

"Hello Johnny...What are you doing sitting out here?" Asked Dracula.

Johnny immediately jumped up and responded." Actually I was just on my way to get Mavis something to eat. Do you wanna come?"

"No, I have some stuff to check first,"He lied.

Ok suit yourself Johnny replied before turning around and heading towards the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Dracula turned to face Mavis's door. He quickly opened the door, ran inside, then closed it behind him.

Johnny had just gotten a tray of food from the hotel cafeteria and was starting to walk away when a friendly voice stopped him.

"Hey Johnny what's up"

Johnny turned around to see frank towering over him."hey frank... Uhh what are you doing here is it like a special occasion or something?" He asked.

Frank replied,"nope we just wanted to visit Drac to see how he was holding up with you two gone. Speaking of which, why are you here?"

Johnny thought about what to say before letting it slip out cautiously." Some plans changed and we decided to come back for a visit also."

"Cool", frank replied,"how's Mavis".

Johnny quickly realized that this conversation was getting to close and that he had to quickly end it." Oh she's great hey listen I have to go" he said too fast then ran off leaving frank confused.

Dracula's eyes adjusted till he could see Mavis sitting on her bed. She opened her red glowing eyes and growled. Dracula spoke extremely carefully." Hey Mavis, listen I just want to..."

Mavis lunged at Dracula even though Dracula was able to dodge it.

"Mavis, I want to help", Dracula said more urgently this time.

She lunged again but this time was faster than Dracula anticipated. He was slammed into the wall making him fall to the floor. Mavis then pinned him to it.

"Mavis please don't do this"he pleaded" I'm your father".

She raised her hand revealing sharp claws. Dracula closed his eyes and waited but then felt Mavis's weight relieve off his body and the back of his cape being dragged back into the light of the hallway.

He opened his eyes to see Johnny slamming the door then turning to face him with his arms crossed and a very angry expression.

"I asked you to do me two favors! This was one of them and you lied to me!"Johnny yelled.

Dracula replied with a tone of shame."I know I know I just couldn't help myself. I was so shure I could help her. you don't understand, but when your a father you will."

Johnny's expression lightened then he sighed. "It's ok, just don't do it again. Luckily I was able to get you out with only minor injuries" he said as he lifted his arm to show five giant and heavily bleeding claw marks on his right forearm.

"Those were meant for me weren't they" Drac asked as he began close the veins in Johnny's arm so he would stop bleeding. He couldn't stitch the skin though, that would have to heal on its own.

Johnny just nodded to answer Dracula's question.

After he finished patching Johnny up to the best of his ability, he got up." I must go and check on the guests , thank you" he said calmly before walking away.

Johnny stood there for a couple more minutes before picking the tray of food off the floor where he left it to go save Dracula, then entered Mavis's room.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Johnny noticed upon entering Mavis's room was that all of the candles were lit. He walked in slowly looking for Mavis when her dark figure lept across the room and pinned him to the wall making him drop the tray of food onto the floor. He shut his eyes tight and waited for the usual beating he got from her but when nothing contacted with his face, he cracked on eye open slightly to see what was going on. There, sitting on top of him since she wasn't affected by gravity, was Mavis with her blue eyes.

"Hey Johnny!" She said excitedly.

Johnny was so bewildered all he managed to say was "um hey so does this mean your back?"

"Back and better than ever!" She exclaimed before planting a passionate and long kiss on Johnny's lips. When she finally pulled away, she giggled and jumped off him leaving Johnny sliding down the wall gasping for air to return to his lungs.

Mavis had never kissed him like that. When he got his breath back he asked again,"So your sure your ok".

"I'm absolutely positive" she said staring directly at Johnny with eyes like a begging puppy.

Johnny also noticed that there was a slight purple ring around the blue in her eyes." Had that always been there?" He thought to himself.

Mavis let out a giant yawn. "But that disease really tired me out." She walked over to her bed, laid down, then looked at Johnny expectingly."well are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me" her voice held a teasing kind if tone to it although Johnny did not notice and thought nothing of it."ok" he said before walking over and laying down next to Immediately when his head hit the pillow, Mavis rolled over and sat on top of Johnny's stomach pinning his hands to the bed.

"Whoa uhh Mavis what are you..."

"Shhhh!" She interrupted putting a finger on Johnny's lips," Just relax" She naughtily said. She moved her hands to her shirt and started to take it off.

Johnny saw what she was about to do and before she could take it off completely, he grabbed her hands and pulled her shirt back down with them. Then quickly but gently he pushed Mavis off of him and ran to the corner of the room taken aback by Mavis's actions. He looked back at her,"what are you doing Mavis? this isn't you."

She just smiled and got up. "Oh silly Jonathan of course it's me"she said as she walked over to him swaying her hips dramatically." Can't you feel me?" She grabbed his hands and put them on her waist."can't you feel my curves?" She whispered seductivly as she moved his hands to her stomach and started to migrate them higher.

Johnny pulled his hands away before they could reach her chest."stop it".

"Why? are you not enjoying it."her voice loaded with sultry."You can't fool me Johnny I can see that deep down you want to. You want to continue touching me and feeling me up". By now she had made him back up into the wall.

"Not true, that's not what I want to do" he shook his head.

"Is there something wrong with me that makes you not want to" she questioned with a sad yet bewitching tone."

"No! of course not. What would make you ever think that" he replied.

"Good then I don't see a problem" she put her hands under Johnny's shirt and moved her hands all over his torso making blood rush to his face."just roll with it Johnny". Her tone captivating the man till he almost gave in.

He had to find a way out of this. He randomly blurted out the next thing that popped into his mind."I have to go to the bathroom".

Mavis frowned then stepped back. "Fine, but don't be long" she cooed

Johnny ran outside and shut the door With the intention of doing one thing." I need to talk to Drac."

Johnny ran down the hall to the main lobby where he found Dracula attending to more guests.

"Drac we need to talk" he said while nearly crashing into him.

"Not now" Dracula replied

Johnny leaned over and whispered info Dracula's ear."it's about Mavis".

Dracula's facial expression turned to fright as he turned back to his awaiting guests. "I'm sorry but i"ll have to get back to you all" this earned a lot of groaning and whining for the crowd. Then Dracula pulled Johnny into the closet that they had been in the first time Johnny arrived."what is it, what's wrong" he quickly exclaimed.

"Mavis has reached stage two of the disease"

Dracula's face fell."are you sure Mavis could just be playing around". He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather than Johnny.

"If you call pinning me to a bed and trying to take off your shirt playing around then yes"Johnny replied sarcastically."trust me, I know when Mavis is playing around and this was not even close".

Dracula looked at Johnny with panic." You didn't ..."

"No!no no no no" I ran out before anything could happen" Johnny's voice told that was surprised and a bit flustered by the thought.

Dracula's sigh reassured Johnny that he believed him."so what happens now?"

"Now I just have to deal with it and not give in to her, which is actually quite difficult. Do you know how good Mavis is at seducing people?" Johnny winced as he realized who he was talking to.

"No, actually I don't"Dracula replied slightly angered.

Johnny rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor."yea sorry about that".

Dracula just rolled his eyes. Then he turned dead serious."Johnny you asked me for a favor but now I must ask one from you."

Johnny looked back up at him."yea?"

"I need you to promise me that you won't "sleep" with my daughter no matter how tempted you are. Do you understand?"

Johnny nodded his head vigorously."absolutely Drac, wouldn't dream of it... Well... maybe I have,"Johnny turned beat red and looked away with guilt across his face. He quickly corrected himself as he realized that he was still talking to Dracula." but it won't happen."

Dracula was again slightly angered by Johnny's choice of words.

"Oh crap!" Yelled Johnny. "Mavis! I left her in the room and told her I would be back soon but that was like 30 minutes ago!"Johnny bolted out of the closet.

He sprinted up the stairs not even bothering with the elevator.

"Do not disturb!" Yelled all the heads as he rushed passed them.

To Johnny's horror, when he got to Mavis's room the door was wide open."oh no! Mavis?!He Burst through the open door calling her name but of course the room was empty."this is not good".


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's another chapter...enjoy!**

Mavis walked through what seemed to be an art museum of some sort. The giant elegant halls were decorated with paintings yet all the paintings were of Johnny and of his previous relationships. As she walked along them, jealousy replaced her anger.

There was a blonde girl about the same height as Johnny, she looked very pretty which made mavis feel self conscious all of a sudden. They were holding hands and smiling like they were the happiest people in the world. She continued to walk not being able to bear the look that they both had. The girl in the next painting was a skinny and very curvy brunette girl that was about an inch shorter than Johnny. This time though, instead of holding hands they were hugging and still had the same smile of happiness on their face. The next girl she came upon had straight red hair and looked absolutely perfect for Johnny in every way. They were now kissing,her face turned hot with more jealousy" that's my boyfriend" she walked past more pictures before wondering to herself," Has Johnny really had that many girlfriends before me?". As she walked, the pictures got more and more intimate to an extent that Mavis blushed when she saw them. Each picture filling the jealousy inside her." Johnny is my boyfriend" she kept thinking" he's not theirs he's mine." By now the pictures had gotten very explicit." Is Johnny impressed with these girls only cause they know what to do in bed? Well ill show them ill have to do better then them." Then she stopped dead in her tracks, what was she thinking! "First Johnny does not get impressed by the fact of how they are in bed because I know he hasn't had anyone yet. Also just... what was I thinking!?" She shook her head violently. It's this place it's messing with my head I can't lose it. With that in mind she continued to walk.

After what seemed like a thousand pictures of which Mavis was 100 percent sure he did not have that many, she came upon statues of varying look and size but they all basically just put what was in the pictures into 3d. She turned so red she looked like a tomato. This redness was from both from the statues and from her own jealousy that was now starting to win the war inside her head. She let out a war cry and started to push over the statues so that they would crumble." These statues are liars! Johnny has never done any of this!" She yelled while tipping and destroying all of the statues.

"How do you know," the voice returned," has Johnny ever told you".

"Yes!" She screamed after she had finished her destruction.

"Don't you think he probably lied to you?"the voice continued.

"No! He wouldn't do that"

"Really? Is that what you believe"the voice mocked.

She squatted and put her head between her knees."I can't lose it, I can't lose it, I can't lose it." She repeated this until she calmed down. Then she stood and started to walk again except at a little bit of a faster pace to get through this as fast as possible. Of course there was the voice again throwing coal into her fire of jealousy and emotions.

"You think Johnny is the perfect little virgin just like you so when the time comes you'll both learn together oh how sweet"

Mavis just ignored it even though her mind was considering every word it said.

"Well sorry to Burst your bubble but but he's had lots of experience. Like lots and lots and..."

"Shut up, just shut up!" she couldn't take it anymore." You don't know him any better than I do! Who are you anyway!"

The voice laughed grimly," you haven't figured it out yet. There was a silence as Mavis thought about who it could possibly be, then it replied. I'm you, your deep dark bad conscious just givin a free voice. Every thing I say has crossed your mind at one point or another."

She shook her head," your lying, I have never thought that Johnny has been with anyone else".

"Of course you have"the voice replied."you notice that he sometimes kisses you then goes to far like he's done this before and has gone further. but then he pulls away and pretends like he didn't know what he was doing, even though you have a feeling he does. And then you feel like you should show him that you know what your doing also, yet you don't."

"No" she firmly stated.

You can't lie to me Mavis remember who I am.

She didn't say it out loud but it was right. Everything it said had in fact been through her mind before.

The voice carried on,"every time he acts cute you want him more and more yet you hold it in cause you're shy."

She blushed, "stop".

"Why?" The voice questioned,"am I wrong"then it just stopped leaving Mavis to think to herself.

The truth was that Mavis did want him but she would never say anything straight to his face as she knew that he would never do it. So she just saved herself the trouble of being turned down and on top of that make it awkward every time she was around him.

She had never felt that kind of urge before. It was always just a friend ship but with Johnny it was different. Her body acted funny around him. She was always blushing randomly, thoughts would just pop into her head, she would always heat up and start to sweat. This all started recently too.

The voice came back once more,"if Johnny let you, would you take the chance?"it asked even though it already knew the answer.

She knew that Johnny would have some decency And of course wouldn't but would she?

She continued to walk down the eccentric and ,except for the paintings, beautiful halls still in deep thought.

**review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Johnny ran throughout the entire hotel searching for Mavis. This included the pool, the gym, the bingo room, the saunas, his room, and all of the hallways. He was running out of places to look. Then he recalled that the hotel had recently added a theater in the lower levels. When he got down there, he saw Mavis looking at a movie poster.

"Johnny!"Mavis shot him a wide toothy smile."what took you so long, I came out to find you"

Johnny nervously replied"uhhhh... you know just... stuff".

Mavis shoved Johnny against the wall and kept pressure on him so he could not come off of it."now where were we?"she said smiling mischievously.

"But we're in public"Johnny replied

"So?"

Now Johnny new that she was absolutely crazy. Her face came forward expecting a deep kiss but Johnny turned his head sharply making Mavis kiss his cheek.

"Hey we should watch a movie since we're at a movie theater anyway.

Mavis frowned and replied in a deterred tone."alright".

They walked into the theater together and sat down as the movie just began to play. Mavis was rather enjoying the movie and their time together while Johnny was just thinking to himself and not really paying attention to the movie at all."I can't keep dodging her actions, she's going to notice eventually and thats when I'll be in trouble."

"Hey Johnny and Mavis"franks voice rang from behind them.

The color drained from Johnny's face as he turned around slowly. "Hi...frank."

Mavis glared at frank and growled from the back of her throat. Johnny could also tell that she was not enjoying this from the fact that she was now squeezing his arm so tightly that it almost cut off blood circulation.

"Go away!" She exclaimed raising her voice just a little so that it would not disturb the guests but so frank would get the picture that she didn't want him here.

Frank frowned with confusion."ok ok jeez" he said before walking out of the theater.

Johnny relaxed a bit but Mavis's grip didn't. It held steadfast the entire movie and the entire way back to the room. Only when they were inside did he mention anything."uhh Mavis?do you think you could let go of my arm... I kinda can't feel it anymore.

She released his arm."sorry" .

"It's alright no harm done". He said while shaking his arm a bit to try and get the blood to rush back.

Mavis immediately perked up."good well in that case..." She grabbed the front of Johnny's shirt and basically threw him onto her bed and continued."now that we're alone and there's no more distractions". She slowly walked over to where Johnny was laying.

Johnny tested his luck once more,"I have to go to the bathroom" he got up and started walking but was stopped my the sudden shove that pushed him into a chair in her room.

" I'm not stupid Johnny." She said shaking her head and again walking up to him."I let you go once but not this time". She said softly as she straddled Johnny in the chair.

Johnny pushed himself deeper into the back of the chair trying to put a little distance between him and Mavis but she was not letting that happen. His luck had ran out and now he needed a miracle to get him out of this.

As if it was planned, Dracula at that exact moment opened the door. "Hello? Mavis are you in ..."the vampire froze in surprise as he saw the scene in front of him.

"Hey Drac what's happening" johnny said basically from underneath Mavis.

Mavis shot Dracula a very dirty look and growled while crouching over Johnny possessively.

Dracula still just stood there shocked.

Johnny thought he'd break the awkward silence that had fallen on the room." Hey Mavis I actually should be getting back to my own room now."

She turned back to Johnny,"no! Please don't leave. just stay here with me"she pleaded.

Johnny responded as he saw a possibility of escape." I have to talk to Drac anyway".

She made puppy dog eyes,"at least promise me you'll come back after your done talking."

He didn't like the idea but she wouldn't let him leave if he refused. Plus he needed any chance to put off this specific moment."fine". Then he left the room pushing a still frozen Dracula out the door and into the hallway.

"You know, I would be pissed at you right now if you hadn't just saved me back there" Johnny started after he close the door.

Dracula continued to stare into space but spoke."what was that?".

"Like I said, that was you saving me from the high possibility that Mavis was about to have her way so thanks for that." He replied. "Now I'm not mad at you or anything but why did you go back in there?"

"Well I needed to speak to you and I knew this was where you'd be... also I wanted to help Mavis again now that I know that she wont be trying to kill me anymore."

"Oh no she'll still try to do that it's just in a different format but what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Dracula snapped out of it."oh uh frank came up to me and asked me what was wrong with Mavis."

"Did you tell him!"Johnny yelled worriedly.

"No of course not! but I told him I will figure it out so what am I supposed to tell him." Dracula asked.

Johnny stood there thinking for a moment."just tell him that she's going through some moody girl thing".

"What do you mean"moody girl thing"Dracula asked confused.

"He'll understand what I mean just go"Johnny exclaimed

Dracula nodded his head and started to walk off."oh and Johnny" he said without turning around,"I'm not planing on popping in unexpectedly again so your going to have to control that little situation by yourself. Don't lose yourself though or I swear I will suck you dry."

The elevator doors closed leaving Johnny looking white as a ghost. He swallowed,"ok got it" then he turned slowly and walked back in.

**review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Gaaaah!"he had walked in and to his utmost surprise, found her in bed. This would have been absolutely normal if only she had clothes on. The only thing covering her body were the very thin sheets that were meant to cover her bed."what are you doing!"

"Oh I'm sorry did I startle you? here let me help" she lifted the sheets and got out revealing everything she wanted to be revealed.

Johnny turned around immediately to face away from his girlfriend who was now standing naked In the middle of the room."Mavis put some clothes on"he sighed.

"Their my clothes and i'll do what I want with them, so your just going to have to live with me Standing here completely nude and vulnerable." She emphasized the last part of the sentence especially.

"Please" he tried still facing the wall.

After a minute or so, he heard her sigh and then talk."fine, your such a killjoy" there was another quick moment" You can turn around now."

He smiled and turned to see her fully dressed again." Thank you now go to sleep".

"No" she stated firmly.

"Come on Mavis you sound like a five year old throwing a tantrum" he replied completely tired out from the events of the day.

She looked at him and mischievously smiled."I'll cut you a deal, ill go to sleep but you have to stay with me."

Thinking about this for a while he finally agreed."fine but your clothes have to stay on".

"That wasn't part of the deal!" She protested.

"I'm not finished" he continued,"also no funny business while I'm asleep got it?"

She just crossed her arms and frowned,"why are you doing this to me".

He smiled "If I'm going to do this I have some terms that you'll have to follow. Or you know I could always just leave..."

"No! Ok ok fine" She had givin up.

He smiled once more," good ok then" he walked over and laid down. He was so tired that he fell asleep almost immediately when his head hit the pillow.

"Wake up sleepy head" her voice softly rang into Johnny's sleeping head making him stir.

"Good morning" he replied tiredly.

"Hey I had so much fun last night thank you"

Johnny opened his eyes an jumped out of bed to check himself. He still had clothes on but their wasn't much of it left. He looked as if he had just gone through a shredder. His clothes were all torn and hanging from his body.

"Relax,"she said giggling,"it was just a joke, we unfortunately didn't have sex if that's what you were looking for. But I came pretty close this morning as you can see.

He looked down once more to view his clothing."so we didn't have sex"

"Nope"

He relaxed when he heard this. Until Mavis, using her vampire speed, rushed up to Johnny and again pinned him to the wall.

"But,you know, we can change that. you were always more of a morning person anyway" she whispered. Her lips met his and Johnny didn't break away. Mavis smiled in her kiss as she realized that maybe she had finally got him.

He moved his hand around her waist and one to the small of her back. She softly moaned as he touched her. Then rather harshly, he turned around and slammed her back into the wall so that now she was pinned but they were still holding the kiss. His hands moved down from her waist to grab other parts while he trailed kisses down her neck. She had never seen this side of Johnny but she kind of liked it. Her body heated up as her heart started to race. Her Breathing became louder and more uneven.

Johnny wanted nothing to break this moment of intimacy between them but then he remembered the promise he had made. What was he doing?! He had let himself slip and now Mavis will never stop trying. As much as he didn't want to, He pulled away." I should probably go get some breakfast" he said in a panic.

"I don't care about breakfast" she replied still out of breath from the moment. She leaned her head forward to kiss him again but he dogged her."no, we need breakfast" he then walked out.

She then turned around to face the wall then put her forehead on it"ugh".

He closed the door and turned around only to be startled by Dracula." Gah! Oh it's just you".

"Hi Johnny what are you doing coming out Mavis's room so early in the morn..." He trailed off.

Johnny could practically hear the clicking in his head as he pieced it together. Dracula's face then became enraged.

"Ok no Drac I know what your thinking and..."

"Roar!"

Johnny covered his head protectively." Just hear me out, this isn't what it looks like"

Dracula replied with a look or pure rage still on his face." Really? Cause it shure does look like I know what happened" he said while looking at his torn clothes.

Johnny winced as he now completely realized how this looked. "Yea I can explain that see Mavis couldn't help herself and..."

"Roar!"

He winced again." No that came out wrong"

Dracula yelled into the mans face," I asked you to do me one favor! Is this how your getting back at me for when I broke your promise cause if so you definitely got me back you dirty lying no-good..."

"No that's not what..." He tried to say.

"I should have never trusted my daughter to a human" with that he flew away in rage.

"No Drac wait!" It was too late." Oh man he'll never listen to me, forget believing me that's not going to happen any time soon" He thought as he ran to his room to change his clothes and then to the cafeteria to get food. He had seen Dracula in the lobby and the cafeteria and had both times tried to wave hi but Dracula didn't even acknowledge him. Johnny frowned and sighed before walking back up to the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Mavis had been walking and had closed her eyes for only a moment to blink but when she opened them, she was not were she was before. In fact, she was now in an entirely different part of the building. There was a large dome above her and columns down the sides surrounding her in a circle. In the center on a pedestal, was a single golden cup.

Mavis slowly approached it to find that it was filled with blood. She had worked up quite a thirst on her way and decided to have a sip. She took the cup with both hands and took a large gulp of the warm red liquid. Her eyes opened wider in surprise,"what is this? This tastes nothing like any blood I've had." She thought while continuing to drink savagely."it's so... Amazing!". She finished the cup and put it down desperately wanting more."this must be real blood. my dad lied to me, you can tell the difference. The real question though is whose is it?"

On the far side of the dome there was another cup. She ran to it and drank it quickly dropping the cup when she finished. Blood had by now stained the area of her mouth and had started to drip to the floor. She had to find out whose blood this was. There was a small funnel dripping blood into the next cup. The funnel went all the way to the ceiling and into it." The source must be upstairs!" She dashed to the stairs and went up only to find a scene that would forever haunt her.

Johnny was laying in the middle of the room with his wrists cut clearly bleeding out. The blood then ran into the funnels that went to the room underneath of which she was drinking.

"Oh my god! Johnny!" She ran to him and knelt beside him trying to help but nothing could be done at this stage. He had already lost too much blood.

"I love you Mavis" he barely got out.

"I love you too" she said sadly. She tried to look him in the eyes during this despairing moment but When ever she tried to look at Johnny she always found herself glancing at the blood that surrounded him."maybe just one more sip" she thought mesmerized, then she shook her head. "No, what am I doing?" She again tried to put pressure on on his wound but they would not stop bleeding." Johnny I don't know what to do! What am I supposed to do?!" But Johnny was not responding anymore.

"That's such a shame" said the voice. Mavis looked up to see herself looming above them and shanking her head. Her conscience apparently now had a form.

"So now you decide to show yourself?"Mavis said with an annoyed tone still kneeling beside Johnny.

" no, you see before I couldn't show myself but apparently the intensity has increased." The conscious replied. "wow would you look at all that blood, you must be dying of thirst. go ahead have some, it's not like Johnny will be needing it anymore."

"Just shut up" she said softly while staring at the red puddle that was on the floor. She seemed mesmerized.

Her conscience refused to be quiet "oh Come on Mavis, it's too late for Johnny anyway but I'm sure that he would still want to make you happy so go on. Just one bite and you can but him out of his misery".

Mavis looked at his cut wrists and without thinking twice grabbed them, closed her eyes, and bit the wound taking every ounce of blood that Johnny had left. After she finished, she pulled away and sat clawing through her hair. Johnny's body lay pale and motionless."had she really just eaten her zing. How could she have been so weak" She thought. "What have I done?"

"I'll tell you what you've done, you just ate your boyfriend. Talk about bad breakups" her conscience replied.

Mavis wasn't even listening,"Johnny I hope you can forgive me"she whispered to him even though she was aware that he was no longer alive. After a long while of silence where even her conscience hadn't spoken a word, Mavis got up."I have to get out of here" she exclaimed before starting off again.

Her conscience walked beside her."Is that what's your going to repeat when you do?"

"No! Of course not ill be stronger than that". She tried to reassure herself.

"Are you sure because it wasn't that hard to convince you otherwise." It mocked.

Was her conscience always this much of an ass? But then again Mavis wasn't a hundred percent sure she could resist the temptation of Johnny's blood. It was so...divine and unbelievable.

"Your thinking about it aren't you?" It continued.

"About what?"

"You know what I'm talking about don't play stupid." It replied.

"No...well yea"

It just nodded it head."yup Johnny is so gone."

"Get out of here! what is wrong with you!" Mavis yelled finally breaking. "Why do you hate me so much?!"

Her conscience just smiled like it enjoyed her anger."I'm just pointing it out".

The rest of the halls after the dome were filled with horrible paintings of Johnny bleeding from ever possible spot on his body in all different ways making Mavis's mouth water at the sight of it."stop. Don't think like that your not a monster."

"Yes actually you are" it continued to antagonize the vampire.

Mavis just ignored it again. The pictures now showed Mavis causing these injuries on Johnny which made him bleed."Maybe I could just have a little more" she eventually started Thinking to herself." Johnny has so much of it, he would share wouldn't he? Yes I'll only talk little bits while he's sleeping maybe. He won't even notice". These thoughts rushed into her head and Mavis started to agree with all of them. She was losing it.


	10. Chapter 10

While Johnny was in the hallway on his way to Mavis's room, he was abruptly stopped by Dracula making him almost drop the plate of food again."whew" that was close, that would've been the second time I stained your carpet".

Dracula stood silent thinking of how to put the next words he would say." Look, I've been thinking about what you did and I want you to know that I forgive you."

Johnny was absolutely shocked. "Are you serious?" He said still not believing it.

"Yes I do but I want to know if it helped her to give her what she wanted." Dracula's tone held sadness yet understanding.

Johnny shook his head," that's what I've been trying to tell you. Nothing happened between us. You just wouldn't listen."

Dracula smiled and sighed,"well then I believe you and I want to thank you. I know how difficult it must be for you."

Johnny smiled,"it's all good".

"But if you did" Dracula started again,"would it help her get over it faster because this is hard for me to say but... I want you to if it does."

Johnny again almost dropped the tray out of surprise." Who was this?" He thought."no Drac, it doesn't work that way. If I give in to her, The virus will actually grow faster. After it realizes that it can get what it wants, it moves on to something else which advances it."

The vampire nodded his head and looked glad that Johnny would not have to do anything.

"Hey this trays getting kinda heavy so I gotta get back."

"Ok" Dracula finished before Johnny walked away quickly.

He entered the room but didn't get far before Mavis's figure pinned him to the wall again making him drop the food again."Mavis, is this going to be a regular thing cause if it is I don't even see the point of getting food if its not even going to survive the trip" he said quite annoyed.

"Exactly that's why I didn't understand why you had to leave this morning. I told you I didn't care about breakfast" she rolled her eyes. Then she took a very deep sniff of the air."Johnny are you wearing a new Cologne?"

"No, why?" He said suspiciously.

"Because you smell so..." She instantly held her nose at Johnny's neck and took another deep whiff."good" she whispered softly into his ear making the color drain from his face.

"Speaking of breakfast" she licked her lips looking at him like a five star dinner."you know what I would absolutely love? You know what would make me so happy?" She softly said with a mesmerizing tone

Johnny gazed into her eyes with absolute fear yet somehow he couldn't do anything. He just stood there."was Mavis hypnotizing him?" He thought."what" he finally replied with a shaky voice.

"Blood" she whispered.

"Ill go get you some blood beaters then" he tried to walk away but was stopped and pushed to the bed.

"Oh that won't be necessary, you'll do just fine." She remarked darkly.

Johnny swallowed. Mavis had become a lot more demanding of what she wanted."ok Mavis lets think this through" he said weakly as she started to crawl onto the bed which made him back up.

"What's there to think through? I'm hungry and there's you."

"I can't give you my blood Mavis." He stated trying to sound firm on his point.

She sat back on her legs," ok well you can either be nice and give me some or ill take it by other means." She gave a toothy smile when she said this.

Johnny had no other choices this was going to end badly no matter what he did. She was not going to change her mind."Mavis please don't do this I kinda need it" he tried one last time.

"Oh don't be so selfish, it'll come back ill only take a little."

"I can't let you take it" he said again.

"Other means it is then" she exclaimed. Mavis had inched herself all the way up to the headboard so that she was now sitting in between his legs. She put her arms on both sides of him and kissed him harshly. Then she pulled away and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll make this fun for you too Johnny you won't even notice I'm taking from you."

"And how does that plan work, cause I'm pretty sure ill feel it." He spoke while staring at the fangs in her smile anxiously.

"Well my fangs are so sharp you'll barely feel it, plus you'll be so caught up in the moment..."

"What are you talking about, what moment" he asked.

She removed her shirt so that now she was only in a bra and underwear. Johnny turned bright red and stared. He couldn't help himself.

Mavis realized this and smiled flirtatiously."see something you like?"

Johnny blinked out of cloud nine."what no I was..."

She giggled"it's ok Johnny it's only human nature and besides, I don't mind.

Johnny moved his hands to touch her bare skin making Mavis giggle again. She took off his shirt and threw it into the corner of the room before entering another deep kiss. Then her lips moved to his neck. He froze. He had to get her out of control. Thinking of an idea before Mavis could bite, he flipped it around so that now Johnny was on top of her.

"Hehe" he laughed nervously hoping that she didn't notice what he just did.

Mavis just rolled her eyes but again connected lips with him. There torsos clashed with every passionate breath as Mavis wrapped her hands around Johnny's bare body. He was crossing the line and he was fully aware of it. He should just pull away and stop this but the momentum was fully powered. There was no stoping this. Mavis undid Johnny's shorts an threw them in the corner with his shirt. She tried to kiss his neck but Johnny moved higher to evade this. She must have realized because using her vampire strength she then twisted it back around so she was on top and in control. He tried to reverse But she held firm not letting him move. She trailed kisses down his jaw and took in a deep breath when it reached his neck. This is when He started to panic. he had trapped himself and now He was stuck under her. Johnny felt a sweat coming on and not because of the heat of the moment, but because of the fact that Mavis was practically licking his neck.

"Mavis! Don't!" He screamed at the last second but it was to late. Her razor sharp fangs Pierced his skin making Johnny scream in pain.


	11. Chapter 11

Johnny's vision started to blur. This was also followed by the dizziness that washed over him."Mavis...stop" he weakly pleaded over and over but she wasn't listening. She was too focused on taking blood from Johnny's neck. He was starting to hallucinate from lack of blood. He flashed back to when he was reading the book that told about the Disease." Second stage, second intensity: subject will experience dramatic hunger increase. Warning, subject is extremely dangerous." He was brought back to the present by Mavis's receding fangs from his neck.

She jolted slightly while her eyes changed back to normal. She looked down and gasped with horror."holy rabies Johnny what happened." She looked closer and saw the two small dots on the side of his neck making her gasp again." Did I do this?"

Johnny moaned slightly.

"Johnny I'm so sorry, it wasn't me it was the disease."

Johnny could barely hear her. He could only acknowledge that she was saying something but sounded sorry. Then he blacked out.

"Johnny? Johnny!" Mavis jumped off of him and backed into the wall. She looked down at herself and realized that she was also almost completely naked. She also noticed that this was the same for Johnny." What were we doing" she questioned. Mavis grabbed her head and slid down the wall to a sitting position. Then rested her head In her arms that were on her knees. A long moment of silence passed as Mavis did not know what to do. She would just stare at Johnny's still yet breathing form holding back tears. Now a couple hours had passed and all she thought was"my conscience was right. I am a monster." She let out a sob making Johnny stir and wake weakly. She saw this and rushed to his bedside. "Johnny can you hear me? She said worriedly. He just nodded slightly."Johnny you have to believe me it wasn't... me. Can you please forgive me?".

Johnny gave a faint smile and replied feebly."no matter what you do Mavis ill always forgive you."

She just smiled as tears streamed down her face.

"Your going to change back soon" Johnny said.

"I don't want to go back. I don't know what to do. That place makes me feel horrible and insignificant. The way it plays with me like I'm a toy and I feel the same way. Completely useless."

Johnny could sense the sadness in her voice." You have to fight it and keep moving. Don't stop or it will consume you."

He trusted and believed in her so much that she started to question if she even deserved a guy like him."Johnny I'm so sorry, I feel so ba..." But before she could finish, she flinched again changing her eyes back to the blue purple."good" she finished. That was amazing I've never felt so alive. I should've done that a long time ago." She exclaimed." And I have you to thank for it. She kissed Johnny on the cheek making him jerk away from her Exhaustedly."oh come on Johnny I saw you having such a great time."

"Yea before you bit me" he replied.

She smiled playfully" we'll next time ill be sure to finish what we were doing before I bite."

"There won't be a next time Mavis" he stated.

"We'll see. In the meantime you get your rest. I need you to be healthy again soon if I'm going to have more." With that she walked back to the bed and laid down next to him.

"Aren't you going to put you clothes back on" he asked.

"Do you want me to?" She smiled seductively.

Johnny said nothing.

"That's what I thought" she finished.

Johnny shivered. The loss of blood now left him freezing cold.

"Johnny there's sheets here, would you like them?"

He nodded then she pulled the sheet over his body but of course got in also when she did. He pulled his hand up to touch his neck while Mavis just played with his hair. He pulled his hand away to find new blood. Seeing this he turned an saw that it had also gotten all over the pillow.

"Sorry" Mavis giggled," I would have been cleaner but I was so excited that I kind just didn't think about that".

Johnny however did not think that was funny at all. He tried to get up but Mavis put her hand on his chest and held him down.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Just let me up" he replied

She slowly lifted her hand away. With that he lifted the cover slightly to move his legs over the side. Mavis just pulled the excess over herself. He stood weakly and when the dizziness came back He felt like he was hit by a train. He moved away and crashed into something. The floor to Johnny was all over the place. He slowly made his way to the door crashing into everything in the room. Mavis just stared with a look that said" why didn't you just listen to me". The lightheadedness of Johnny was so strong that before he could leave the room he blacked out landing on the floor. Mavis shut her eyes, put her index finger and thumb on the bridge of her nose, and sighed. "Dang it Johnny, why couldn't you just listen. And you had to go and trash my room doing it" she got out of bed and walked over to where Johnny lay unconscious. She found his clothes and dressed him before hauling his body back onto the bed. Then she found her clothes and dressed herself. Mavis stood leaning against the far wall staring at the form on her bed. She laughed at the thought of Johnny trying to explain to her dad what they were doing if he walked in. She knew thats what he did when he left. Mavis cleaned up her room and sat in a chair waiting for Johnny to resurface.


	12. Chapter 12

"No. no no no" Mavis fell back into herself. Tears started to stream down her face. "Why couldn't I just stay there, why can't I just be healed already!" She yelled. "I have to get through this for Johnny" she decided before going on. Mavis came upon a big wooden double door that read phase 3. Then under it read theater." A theater?" Mavis questioned before walking in. She sat down in any random spot noticing that the chairs were completely deserted. Then the film started rolling. It started showing Johnny being changed into a vampire by Mavis then zoomed forward to him looming over his families grave. All of them. A tear dripped of of his face making a tear drip off if Mavis's face as well from watching." I would be taking him away from his family", a sudden sense of depression hit her. Then the scene switched to Johnny begging Mavis to kill him because he was tired of living so long.

"Mavis please, I'm tired of this I can't do it anymore."

"Do what? don't you want to be with me?"

"Of course I do Mavis it's just that I'm going crazy. To much time has passed in front of my eyes that I can't bear it anymore. Mavis please, it hurts."

She watched as more tears fell from her eyes. "It's all my fault". A darkness fell over her heart and made her feel like she was a thousand pounds. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to speak, she didn't want to do anything. All she could do was cry. The scenes constantly switched making Mavis feel worse. They all consisted of Johnny regretting something that Mavis did to him. Tears streamed down her face and fell to the floor silently." I ruin his life".

"You do".

Mavis looked over to see her conscience sitting in a near by theater chair with her legs crossed. She shook her head while watching the display on the screen. " he looks so miserable".

"Yea" she replied sadly while looking back to the front. She absolutely could not bear one more moment before bolting out the double doors. "Remember, If I don't keep moving ill be trapped" she said to herself still with tear stained cheeks. She kept walking even though her body tried to reject every movement. She felt tired and weak much like the feeling after Johnny left the first time and she had tried to embrace the fact that he wasn't coming back. All she wanted to do was crawl into a corner and sit there for forever. Horrible thoughts came to her,"if I leave him he'll have a chance to live again. Wait what was I thinking, he won't leave me. But If I kill myself, he'll have nothing else to do but leave.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa hold on a second" her conscience had caught up."kill yourself?!" It questioned frantically."I was completely ok with you wanting to rip someone apart or wanting Johnny for both body and blood. I mean come on a girl has needs but kill yourself?! That ends me too you know."

"Why would I care about ending you? Your a jerk, I only care about what's best for Johnny. I mean you saw the video, I couldn't ever stand to see him like that."

The voice replied cautiously,"ok listen, I know I've been a jerk but lets just think about this. You will probably put him through more pain if you kill yourself then if he becomes a baby and can't handle a couple hundred years."

"A couple hundred years? Try a couple thousand years. Then it makes a difference."

The voice walked beside her but remained silent for a little while." Ok so maybe it does but those videos are liars. In a couple thousand years you'll probably have a family and maybe even grandkids. Johnny won't be begging you to kill him. The only reason Johnny would beg anyone to kill him is if you died."

The conscience did have a point but Mavis showed nothing that told it she agreed.

"Come on Mavis don't do this" it continued.

She still didn't answer.

They walked in silence for a little while longer before the voice spoke quietly," if you got back to Johnny would you rethink a little"it asked.

"Probably" Mavis replied

The voice sighed "so what if I told you I knew a way out?"

**sorry that this chapter was so short. The others will be longer.**


	13. Chapter 13

Johnny woke to pitch darkness of Mavis's room. He lifted his head from the pillow feeling slightly lightheaded. After he regained clear vision, he could see her in the corner of the room sitting down facing the wall."Mavis?"she didn't reply. He stood from the bed and took a few moments to find footing, then he slowly started toward Mavis. When he got close enough, he could see that she was crying. He rushed to her side trying to comfort her even considering what she had just done to him."whoa Mavis what's wrong?" He knelt beside her and brought her in close embracing her in a gentle hug.

She pushed him away,"stay away Johnny".

He was so confused, "what?"

She turned to look at him," you heard, stay away, I'm a monster."

Johnny's expression turned serious," you are not a monster Mavis."

She groaned," look at you Johnny, look at your neck. You look like hell and probably feel worse all because of me." She replied staring at his fang marks sadly."I'll never forgive myself for this Johnny, maybe if I died everyone would be happier."

Johnny couldn't believe what he was hearing,"Mavis are you crazy what are you taking about?"

"I'm talking about making you happy Johnny!" She yelled back.

"Mavis, you make me happy" he tried to explain. She didn't answer, just continued to stare off into the dark.

"Mavis I'll be back,"Johnny said standing up,"don't hurt yourself while I'm gone." Then he  
left.

Johnny ran to the library. He had to figure our how to fix this before Mavis did something that was completely crazy. As he ran in, he noticed Dracula sitting at a table alone looking kind of sad."hey Drac what ya looking at?" He questioned.

"Huh?" Dracula looked up,"oh hi Jonathan, I was just looking at an old photo album. The vampire redirected his gaze back to the book and looked upon the pictures. They consisted of Dracula and Martha together, then Dracula, Martha, and baby Mavis. A silent tear fell from his eye but he wiped it away quickly hoping Johnny didn't see it. Then he noticed his appearance," Johnny why are you so pale, you could be a vampire." His eyes then fell upon the two holes on the side of his neck."Johnny, is that what I think it is?!" Dracula exclaimed.

Johnny flinched then covered the wound in his neck. He had forgotten that he had left the little part about Mavis craving his blood."I just tripped,"he lied.

"And the mark it left was the perfect mark of fangs?" Dracula questioned doubtfully.

"Yea" Johnny said slowly.

"She bit you didn't she?" Dracula questioned voice raising slightly in anger.

"Ok yea but she only drank a little. It wasn't a lot and I kind of let her do it so it wasn't her fault," he tried to pin the blame on himself as best he could but Dracula wasn't buying it.

"Look I don't have time for this", Johnny exclaimed suddenly," I need to find a way to cure her cause it's gotten bad", Johnny said while looking all over the walls of books.

Dracula expression became urgent," what?! How? In what way?"

"She's fallen into a depressive state blaming herself for everything she's done to me or apparently will do."

"Well what's so urgent about that?" Dracula asked," now she won't hurt anybody."

"Except herself!" Johnny yelled. "If we don't find a cure soon, she just might kill herself from guilt."

Dracula now understood," is there anything that I can do?" He said quickly.

"If you could help me find any book on vampire legend that would be great" he replied.

"I don't have any books on the disease though." Dracula explained," the disease is too new and won't be found in this library as it has not been updated recently."

"That's ok," Johnny said while climbing a ladder to a higher shelf," I'll find information on the computer about that". Dracula nodded then went to work finding books.

A couple of hours passed and books had started to pile on a table in front of where Johnny was reading and taking notes vigorously.

"I think that's it," Dracula said putting the book on top of the pile.

"Thanks for the help Drac," he said without looking up from the books." You can go back to attending your guests now, I'm sure that they all must be exploding with impatience."

Dracula looked at him for a couple of seconds before walking away leaving Johnny alone in the gigantic and silent library. It was a long time before Johnny actually found something but he eventually did while searching the internet. "I got it!" He yelled happily as he ran out the door to tell Dracula. He found him in the lobby," Drac drac, I found a way to help her!"

Dracula looked around nervously then grabbed him and brought him back into the closest."are you crazy? Someone could have heard you!"

Johnny continued like he wasn't even listening," so usually the subject will have to overcome this on her or his own, but in the rare situation that were in where Mavis's stage is depression and not anything else, there is a ritual that can be performed to help Mavis along."

"This is great news Johnny! Let's go and retrieve her," Dracula replied.

They ran up to her room and barged through the door only to find the most horrific scene. Her room was trashed and scattered. The worst part though, was that one of the legs on a chair was broken off and lodged into the area of Mavis's heart.

With her hands still on the steak she looked up,"I'm sorry Johnny." With that she fell to the ground.

"No!" Johnny yelled as he ran to her side.

"we have to get her to the infirmary now!" Dracula yelled.

Johnny picked up Mavis with both hands and ran out the door as fast as he possibly could to the infirmary .


	14. Chapter 14

Johnny sat in the waiting room with his face in his hands. "I should have never left her alone! How could I have been so stupid, why am I so stupid!" He thought to himself.

Dracula approached him," Johnny?"

Johnny lifted his head to reveal red eyes that were obviously from crying and lack of sleep.

"Johnny, go get some rest" Dracula insisted," you look like death".

Anger immediately flared up inside him," I have never left her and I never will! Do you want me to leave? Is that what you want?!" Johnny yelled standing up.

Dracula backed up clearly surprised by his attitude.

After a few moments Johnny sighed," I'm sorry," he replied softer,"I'm just tired, so much has happened and I..." He couldn't finish."I couldn't go to sleep if I tried though," He finished.

Johnny sat back down and Dracula took a seat next to him," I understand" Dracula replied. After a few moments the nurse came out and both Dracula and Johnny jumped up from their seats. "Is she ok?!" They both yelled simultaneously.

"Luckily" the nurse replied.

They both let out huge relived sighs.

"Yea if it were just a half a millimeter closer, she would've died." She continued.

"Can we see her?" Johnny asked.

"Not now, she needs rest. I'm sure you understand." The nurse replied.

" of course," Johnny replied slightly put down.

Dracula saw this and decided to switch to something else," so Johnny, that gives us time to go over the ritual."

"Ok!" He exclaimed. They both waked to the library to discuss. Once they got there they both sat down in chairs that were around the room.

"So tell me, what does this ritual do exactly?" Dracula asked.

"Well,"Johnny started," during the depressive stage, she is least...well...active."

Dracula nodded his head but said nothing.

"There is one thing though, she has to combine with her dark side."

Dracula was confused," what do you mean?"

" if we do this ritual it makes her combine easier. She'll be almost exactly as she was before, the kind and loving Mavis but just not as kind or innocent, You understand?

Dracula still had no clue. Johnny rolled his eyes," she'll sometimes break out in anger more than she used to, she'll won't forcefully take blood from me but she will ask very very persuasively, she may come on to me but not as harshly or as demanding... Are you getting the picture now?"

Dracula nodded," I understand but it will get at least most of her back yes?"

"Yea" Johnny replied happily.

"When can we perform this ritual," Dracula asked.

"Actually, we could do it in her infirmary room. We just can't right now."

"The moment when they will let us in, get me ok?" Dracula said.

"I'll explain more when were at the moment but I'm going to wait outside her room in the meantime," Johnny said standing up.

"Of course" Dracula stood from his chair as well," I have to attend guests anyway." They both left the library heading in separate directions. Johnny sat back down in the waiting room and thought to himself silently,"when this is all over, I'll have to explain how I left her alone and she did this to herself. I hope she'll be able to forgive me for it.

A few days passed until they were finally allowed to enter. Johnny had been asleep in a chair when the nurse came out and poked him.

"The rabbits ate the cake!" He said startling from his sleep.

"What?" The nurse replied.

"Oh ah nothing" he laughed to himself rubbing the back of his neck.

The nurse just looked at him funny," ok well I you wanted to know, you can come in now."

"Really!" Johnny exclaimed excitedly

"Yup"the nurse replied before walking away. Then Johnny ran off to find Dracula.

They walked in to find her still unconscious, "perfect!" Exclaimed Johnny. "The candles and chalk if you would please". Dracula handed the items to him and he thanked him. Then Johnny drew a star around her bed and put the candles around her as well."there now all we need to do is chant some magical poem thing and then wait."

"Do you have the magical poem thing?" Dracula questioned.

"Nope," Johnny replied.

Dracula face-plamed," well how do you expect to chant it then if we don't know what to chant?!"

Johnny smile faded,"oh"

Dracula groaned before speeding to the library to find a book. In a moment he came back with a giant old and dusty book and flopped it onto a table,"ok! Here we go". He opened it making a giant boom when the cover hit the table. Dracula flipped through some old pages until he found what he was looking for."ok here it is so we just chant this." They started to chant. They could almost feel the difference in the air around them as the chant progressed. It seemed darker and more serious. When the chant finished, all of the candles around her lit by themselves as all the other lights in the room went out. The star seemed to glow a dark red and there was a strange draft yet no windows were open.

"Whoa this is creepy" Johnny said quietly.

"So now we just wait?" Dracula asked.

"Now we wait" Johnny replied. They sat down in the chairs inside her room and watched.

**I thank sondardo for giving me this idea for the story.**


End file.
